User talk:Xion4ever
First Bubble Thank you so much for you help Thank you so much for your help in showing me where those Heartless pics where! I really appreciate it! :) Thanks Re:Archiving Thanks Hey Denizen of Darkness Thanks for the little welcoming. I do have a question actually, if you don't mind me asking. How do you make a talk bubble? Hope I'm not bugging you in any way. xP Denizen of Darkness 00:01, January 4, 2010 (UTC)Denizen of Darkness Thanks a lot. :D Actually, could you make one for me? Can you make the character Xion with the quotes, "Who am I? What am I... here for?" and, "This puppet will have to play her part." Once again, thanks. :D Denizen of Darkness 02:09, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Denizen of Darkness Fitokineshisu Hey, there. I would like a talkbubble, but... how do you get one? Do you just... make one? Fitokineshisu 00:15, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Your userbox Do you like my new talk bubble? No Comment hi, iv got a question about kairi if ur not busy, thnks hi, ive got a question about kari if u r not to busy , thnks Super Soz i accidenlty typed that soz, but do u want me to send a pic to u so that u can compare me and kairiAvataring 02:18, January 7, 2010 (UTC)avataring RE: RCI How to get to the IRC Talk Page Policy Forum hi hi Archive Image How you doin'? About the Days missions Spoilier I don't get if not know for the spoiler then when? --Cococrash11 22:05, January 9, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 Talkbox Change Mission Articles Is it done? Alright, I'll remember that.--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 01:14, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Alright, just tell me how you want it (reverse skinny, skinny ray, skinny), etc.. Same colors and quote? (Note: You can only have one quote per template!'m Working on another users talk template, so just think about it and reply here. I'll get to it after I'm done with the other template users (won ' t to take 5-8 mins).--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 01:12, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ) Character mugshots Don't worry! Message from Shixoh IRC Channels Message from 58.6.41.166 hi Which one? Hey Xion! I have a question about my signatures. I don't need help, but I was which one you thought looked better. This one--''Random!to a point! 17:10, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Or this one--''Random!Random!'' 17:11, January 12, 2010 (UTC) I can't decide. :I like the first one to be honest. Random to a point is stating that your very random and proud of it.--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 17:13, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Alright! Than that's the one I'm going to use! P.S. I saw that you lived in the Eastern time zone and lived in KY. I never knew that KY was in the Eastern time zone. I'm supposed to be the one that's good at geography in my family! *head desk* I need to study more.--''Random!to a point!'' 17:17, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, KY is in the Eastern time zone. The entire state is not, I know Bowling Green is an hour earlier (-1 hour from EST time); can't remember the name of the time zone. Haha, no problem, I wasn't a fan of geography myself, long live history!--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 17:20, January 12, 2010 (UTC) I see. Makes sense. And long live history indeed! I'm just good at geography because it comes in bundle: History and geography. And the reason why it took me so long to reply to your message was because I had to go do History and Geography. Go figure--''Random!to a point!'' 22:44, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :Haha, ironic isn't it?--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 22:45, January 12, 2010 (UTC) That's just what I was thinking.--''Random!to a point!'' 22:47, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Thankyou. Message from Pandaking Hmph, well if you say so. Anyways, I'll try to do more editing in upload new stuff. :Thanks!--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 20:50, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Hiya! Hades Quotes SHE SENT SOMETHING ^_^ Message from Sora 2 what are you talking about --Sora 2 09:38, January 13, 2010 (UTC) (NOTE:this is for statements above) Isa talkbubble Enjoy!}} Thanks WTF?! Ansem lives?!